


Rubble Fallen

by Noah1555



Series: Random MCYT things [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah1555/pseuds/Noah1555
Summary: Pure angst of Wilbur after setting off the explosion, have fun! :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Random MCYT things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rubble Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story I wrote for English class, all my English assignments were just fanfictions and the teacher has no clue :)

The cold jabbing of the rubble could be seen under where Wilbur lay sprawled out. The glow of the moon gently emitted over the bloody scene. The base now unrecognizable, only a small flat piece of land lay mostly untouched by large chunks of fallen debris. In the centre lay a fallen man, the cause of all the carnage, a man who had stopped caring long ago, who now felt unrecognizable to the older who stood over his bleeding body. The boy who he had taken in when he had nothing, who had helped him in caring for the other he had taken in when they had no one else. That little boy now practically unrecognizable to the man as he knelled down beside him, trying to keep his focus, and not let it wander to the nearby city, how much had been destroyed? Was everyone okay, was his other children… He could not think this way now, as much as it pained him the man laying here was his son, his boy, the first of three he had taken in, and who he loved more than his own life. He loved him and all his boys more than himself, this is why as much as it hurt him, it was necessary, for the safety of everyone.   
Blade still resting in the boy’s stomach from were he had plunged in after he had set off the explosion. This was not the caring big brother he had raised, instead, it was a man polluted by his own greed and jealousy. Even though he knew this, it did not make the suffocating pain in his chest hurt any less.  
“Phil?” The man looked down at the boy, who’s head had been moved to his knee, fingers running threw his hair gently.  
“I’m here.” He tried his hardest to keep his voice calm, hiding traces of anger, fear, and regret the best he could manage. The boys head turned upwards tipping towards his.   
“What happened, where am I? Phil…Phil I can’t see, why can’t I see, why are my ears ringing? Why…why do I feel so numb.” Phil choked back sobs as his boy moved his head around violently trying to see anything. His boy…this was his boy, he had not sounded so human in so long, so much like the little boy he had saved and who had been so protective of his brothers.   
“Its okay, it’s going to be okay.” He did not even believe his own words as he spoke, but he told himself this both of there sakes.   
“I’m scared Phil…what-where-“ The words choked out painfully from the boy as his mouth dripped blood from the edges.  
“Oh god- Phil I did it didn’t I, oh god no, no, no please my head it hurts.” Panic filled the boys voice as tears formed around his non-functional eyes.  
“Just focus on my voice, it’s going to be fine, I’m here I promise I won’t leave you.”  
“Phil…” His voice changed to a cold tone as a silence filled the room.  
“Yeah…” He answered hesitantly fingers stopping in his hair.  
“I set it off didn’t I. Oh god, I don’t remember, but I remember being so angry … then all I remember is the button.” Phil looked away, his other boys, he needed to know if they were okay, but he would not leave Will all alone. Lost in the thoughts of his pounding head he was surprised when he felt a hand reach up and grab his shirt.  
“Please, just tell me.” Several moments passed before Phil took a deep breath.  
“You did.”  
“Oh god, Phil are they okay! Tommy, Techno, Niki! Please, oh god please.” In that moment hearing how broken his voice was, how guilt filled his voice was, he realized he could not tell him, this was not what he wanted his son to die thinking, thinking he had killed the people he cared for most.  
“Its okay, they made it. Techno got everyone out, they are all okay, you hear me they are going to all be fine, I promise you.” The moment the words left his mouth a calmness settled over the boy’s face.  
“Good, that’s good. Phil…”  
“Yeah Will?”  
“Tell them I love them please, please tell them that dad, god I’m so sorry I love you all so much. Thank you for everything you’ve don’t for me, you were the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much dad.” A smile held strong on the boy’s lips as tears coated his entire face.  
“I love you so much too Will, you are an amazing son, I would not trade all these years for anything. I love you so much my boy.” As the tears and words left the man, he noticed the boy stop moving, smile still gentle on his face. He did not need to feel for a pulse, he knew what has happened and instead he just hugged his boy closer to his chest.  
“Dad?” With a quick jolt Phil turned his head towards the broken opening to the base. The pink of his middle child’s hair caught his eye first. He then noticed both his boys standing at the opening youngest eyes opened wide in shock, while the middle stood looking at him eyes widened slightly and jaw tight. Quickly the older child grabbed a hold of his younger brother holding him as he screamed out.  
“Will! Dad what happened! Let me go Techno!” The screams turned slowly to sobs as the was pulled tight against the others chest.  
His boys were alive…the youngest only appeared to have small scratches covering his upper half as the older had blood dripping from multiple areas, whether or not it was his he was unsure. But they were at least still here, he did not think he could live through another loss.


End file.
